1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper magazine which delivers a photosensitive material from an opening to a processing device while guiding the photosensitive material. The present invention is applicable to paper magazines which can be loaded into a photographic processing device such as a printer processor or the like in which a processor section is formed integrally with a printer for photographs or a printer section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographic printing paper, which is a photosensitive material, is wound in a roll shape in advance and accommodated within a paper magazine. The paper magazine is loaded in a printing device (printer section) for printing images from a negative film onto photographic printing paper. The photographic printing paper is pulled out from the interior of tile paper magazine and is conveyed to a printing position at which images are printed. Thereafter, the photographic printing paper is sent to a developing device (processor section) which follows the printing device, and developing processing is effected.
In conventional printing devices, after being developed, the photographic printing paper is cut per image. In such a system, when the paper magazine is to be replaced, a drawback arises in that there is a large amount of photographic printing paper to be rewound into the paper magazine. As a result, a structure has been proposed in which the photographic printing paper is conveyed to the printing position after having been cut in advance to the size of the image to be printed.
However, in such a printing device, because the photographic printing paper is first cut and then conveyed, although it is necessary to correctly position the photographic printing paper in a vicinity of the printing position, it is difficult to correct the inclination of the photographic printing paper within the printing device, the deviation of the photographic printing paper from the conveying path and the like.
Accordingly, for paper magazines which are used in such a printing device, it is necessary to regulate the position of the photographic printing paper within the paper magazine and to effect advance correction of the inclination of the photographic printing paper by providing guides within the paper magazine.
Such guides disposed within the paper magazine must improve the accuracy of regulating the position of the photographic printing paper within the paper magazine. Therefore, the guide usually has a groove which is formed so as to be long in the conveying direction of the photographic printing paper and which guides the photographic printing paper. An end portion of the photographic printing paper is placed into the groove so that the photographic printing paper is guided.
However, in accordance with the above-described structure, load due to friction or the like between the photographic printing paper and the guide during conveying becomes large, and a large conveying force is needed to convey the photographic printing paper. As a result, the photographic printing paper may be damaged.
Further, when the groove guiding the photographic printing paper is long, drawbacks arise in that work is required to insert the end portion of the photographic printing paper into the groove, and loading of the photographic printing paper is difficult.